Trahisons et Redditions
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: Voldemort et Harry ce retrouvent face à face, mais Harry refuse de ce battre avec lui! une discussion s'en suit et Harry change de camp ! que va t'il se passer et pourquoi ? léger UA, slash TMR/HP mention passé voyage temps Salazar Serpentard/HP, et mention passé DM/HP
1. Chapitre 1 : changement de camps !

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les empreinter pour ma fic !

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/ Humour.

Couple : Harry/Voldemort.

Rating : Entre T et M.

Avertissements : cette fic est à caractère yaoi, donc homosexuel, les homophobes sont donc priés de s'abstenir et de déguerpir !

Pour les autres, Bienvenue, et j'espère que mes fics vous plaisent.

Mes autres fics :

Harry Potter : « Le Calice de Lumière »

Twilight : « La Jalousie de Carlisle »

Harry Potter cross-over Angel/Buffy contre les vampires : « Le Calice d'Eternité »

Harry Potter cross-over Twilight : « Gabriel n'est pas un Ange ! »

NCIS cross-over Supernatural : « La Vie cachée de Tony ».

**

* * *

**

**Trahisons et Reddition :**

**Chapitre 1 : Changement de camps !**

Voldemort était là, devant lui, mais Harry ne put se décidé à le tuer, cela faisait 2 ans maintenant qu'il s'était plongé dans la pensine de Dumbledore, et avait vue Tom Riddle sous un nouveau jour, se disant au fur et à mesure, qu'il aurait put être à sa place, après tout, lui aussi aurait put mal tourner. Harry avait appris tout au long de son voyage dans cette pensine à connaitre Tom Riddle, qui à force de temps c'était transformé en Voldemort, et il en était venu à en tombé follement amoureux.

- Alors Potter, qu'est ce que tu attends ? (demanda Voldemort).

- Rien ! (dit simplement Harry).

- Rien ? Tu viens de dire rien, Potter ? ça veux dire quoi ça au juste ? (questionna Voldemort, pour le moins interloqué par cette réponse).

- Bin quoi, rien, c'est rien, si la question était un truc du genre : « pourquoi n'attaques-tu pas Potter ? » ou encore « mais en fin tu attends quoi Potter ? », alors la réponse est, pour rien, je ne t'attaquerais pas ! (rétorqua Harry).

Voldemort le regarda, surpris, que pouvait-il bien arrivé à Potter ? D'habitude un petit duel à mort ne lui aurait pas fait peur, il n'aurait pas reculé, alors pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? (demanda Voldemort).

- Quoi ? ça t'arranges, non, que je ne me batte pas contre toi, alors Toi, qu'est ce que TU attends, tu devrais me tuer non, alors tu attends quoi, le déluge ? (demanda Harry en le provoquant).

- Je me pose des questions, c'est tout ! (dit Voldemort en commençant à tourner autour de Harry, tel un vautour).

- Quel genre de questions, on ne sait jamais, j'ai peut être vos réponses ! (s'exclama Harry).

- Qu'est ce qui te prend Potter ? (demanda Voldemort).

- Il ne me prend rien, je n'ai pas envi de me battre en duel aujourd'hui, m'envoyer en l'air, peut-être, mais me battre, mmh… non ! (s'exclama Harry, pas vraiment déranger par Voldemort qui continuait à lui tourner autour, mais un peu plus lentement).

- T'envoyer en l'air ? (s'étouffa Voldemort).

- Ouai, m'envoyer en l'air, ça t'intéresse peut être ? (sourit Harry). Avec ton apparence de maintenant, c'est hors de question, mais reviens 40 ans en arrière, et c'est ok ! (continua t-il en riant, fixant Voldemort les yeux rieurs).

- Excuse-moi ? (s'étouffa encore Voldemort).

- De quoi ? (demanda Harry de plus en plus amusé par tout ça).

- Potter, arrête de te foutre de moi et bats toi ! (s'énerva Voldemort).

- Oulla, calme toi, et je t'ai déjà dit que je en voulais pas me battre, j'en ai mare ! Dumbledore ce sert de moi, et ceux que je croyais mes amis aussi, alors question : Pourquoi me battrais-je pour des crétins qui n'ont même pas assez de couille pour venir t'affronter eux même ? (demanda Harry, cette fois énervé par ce qu'il venait de dire).

- Et bien Potter, tu ouvres enfin les yeux, ce n'est pas trop tôt, n'importe qui peut te dire que le vieux citronné ce sert de toi, qu'est ce qui t'as ouvert les yeux ? (demanda Voldemort, curieux de savoir).

- Il y a 2 ans, il m'a fait plongé dans sa pensine, j'y ai vu toutes les choses qu'il a jamais put savoir sur toi, mais il a fait une bourde énorme, j'y suis retourné cette année pour revoir l'une de tes apparitions, il y avait d'autres souvenirs, mais d'un autre genre, c'était une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils parlaient de moi, de comment j'allais me sacrifié pour eux, et comment ils pourraient ce partagés ma fortune après ma mort tragique ! (s'écria Harry). Ces pauvres cloches ce sont mis en tête que j'épouserais Ginny, et que mon testament serai en sa faveur à elle, et en la leurs aussi, manque de bol pour ces blaireaux, je suis gay, et mon testament est en faveur de Rémus uniquement !

- Intéressant Potter, et donc, tu change de camps ? (demanda Voldemort, très intéressé).

- Moui, enfin, je ne veux pas devenir Mangemort, la marque est trop moche et beaucoup trop repérable ! (dit calmement Harry).

- Et donc, tu veux quoi ? (questionna Voldemort).

- Mmh… je n'en sais rien, tu proposes quoi ? (demanda curieusement Harry).

- Tu ne veux pas être mangemort, mmh…mon bras droit est Lucius, et mon espion est déjà en place, mais 2 espions valent mieux qu'1 ! (dit pensivement Voldemort).

- Espionné Dumby et l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé ne me dérange pas, et à la limite, je le fais déjà pour Draco, donc c'est ok ! (déclara Harry).

- Comment ça tu le fais déjà pour Draco, tu parles de Malfoy là Potter ? (s'écria Voldemort).

- Bin oui, t'en connais beaucoup toi des mecs qui s'appel Draco ? Moi non, et puis, donné des infos à Dray n'est pas très dur, on couche ensemble au moins 3 fois par semaines dans la salle sur demande ! (s'exclama Harry, le regardant bêtement).

Alors la, Voldemort était sur le cul, déjà qu'apprendre l'homosexualité d'Harry l'avait étonné, mais apprendre en plus qu'il couchait avec le fils de son bras droit, ça c'était le Must !

- Tu couche avec le fils Malfoy, Potter, tu te fou de moi ? (demanda Voldemort).

-Bin non, je couche vraiment avec ! (dit Harry).

- Avec le petit Prince des Serpentards, au sang plus pur que pur ! (se moqua Voldemort).

- Bin ouai, et ne te moques pas, avec la gueule que t'as en ce moment tu ne dois pas tirer ton coups très souvent, Tom ! (s'énerva Harry).

- Hey, je ne te permets pas ! (s'exclama Voldemort, vexé).

- Mais je me permets tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis ! (dit Harry, ce moquant à son tour).

- Je te signal que le fais que j'ai en ce moment une face-de-serpent est de TA faute Potter, je n'étais pas aussi moche avant ! (se vexa encore plus Voldemort).

- Ouai, je sais, t'étais même un pur canon, et pour ta face-de-serpent, on peut l'arranger tu sais ! (s'exclama Harry).

- Hein ? (s'écria Voldemort).

- Bah oui, pour ta face-de-serpent, j'ai posé la question à Salazar Serpentard et aussi à Rowena Serdaigle, il te faux juste une potion de métamorphe et de mon sang, donné avec mon consentement ! (dit simplement Harry).

- C'est aussi simple que ça ? (demanda Voldemort).

- Je ne sais pas moi, je pensais rester comme ça, Severus n'a pas réussi à trouvé comment faire alors… (dit bêtement Voldemort).

- Normal, il n'a sans doute jamais cru que je puisse te donné de mon sang volontairement ! (s'exclama Harry comme si ce qu'il disait était l'évidence même).

- Ouai, en même temps, moi non plus je n'y aurais jamais cru Potter ! (dit Voldemort).

- Tu veux essayer ? (demanda Harry en sortant une fiole de couleur Lila).

- Parce que tu as la potion sur toi en plus ? (s'exclama Voldemort en l'observant mettre quelques gouttes de son sang dans la potion, dont la couleur vira au rouge sombre).

- Ouai, je savais qu'on allait ce voir, les elfes de maison du Manoir Malfoy m'ont avertis, ils sont très utiles tu sais ! Tiens, bois ça maintenant, je te fais le serment sur ma Magie que ce n'est pas du poison ! (dit Harry en lui tendant la fiole de potion).

Voldemort prit la potion et la bu d'une traite, quelques minutes plus tard, le visage et le corps de Voldemort ce mirent à changés, redevenant ceux de ses 25 ans, les yeux étaient toujours rouges, mais plus doux, ses cheveux lui étaient poussés, cascadant jusqu'aux épaules, un nez fin, droit et aquilin, une bouche aux lèvres finement rosées, et un corps ayant pris en muscles et en couleurs, sa peau reprit un teint de pêche, ses muscles se redessinèrent, le changement dura environ 10 minutes, et parut douloureux à Harry.

En ce relevant, Voldemort invoqua un miroir à pieds, et s'observa quelques instant avec le sourire, puis ce tourna vers Harry, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors Potter, qu'en penses-tu ? (demanda Voldemort).

- Wow, tu es vraiment comme dans les souvenirs de Dumby ! (s'écria Harry en le regardant sous toutes les coutures).

- Mmh ? A ton avis, j'ai quel âge là ? (questionna Voldemort).

- Et bien, tu es plus vieux que dans le souvenir du journal de ma 2ème année, et un peu plus jeune que dans les derniers de ceux de Dumbledore, donc, je dirais, mmh heu… dans les 25 ans à peu prêt ! (dit Harry).

- 25 ans ! C'est très bien, j'étais très charismatique à 25 ans ! (fit Voldemort).

- Et pas narcissique pour 2 noises aussi ! (se moqua Harry).

Voldemort jeta un regard agacé à Harry, avant de le détaillé des pieds à la tête, Potter avait grandit depuis leur dernière rencontre, il était toujours petit pour son âge, mais il était moins maigrelet, plus en muscle et en chaire, et moins en os comme au ministère il y a 3 ans ! Ses cheveux avaient poussés aussi, les disciplinant, et il les retenait maintenant en une queue de cheval, en catogan, il avait sans doute également fait corrigé sa vue avec un sort ou une potion, car il n'avait plus ses horribles lunettes rondes qui li cachait son regard émeraude, magnifique regard d'ailleurs, son visage avait également perdu les rondeurs enfantines, il devait bien admettre que Potter était un magnifique spécimen androgyne.

- Mais tu sais que t'es bien gaulé aussi Potter ! (déclara soudainement Voldemort).

- Bin merci, je ne savais pas que tu étais de mon bord ! (s'exclama Harry interloqué).

- Tu m'excuseras si je ne l'ai pas crié sur tout les toits Potter, mais dans les années 40, l'homosexualité n'était pas très bien vu je te signal ! (dit Voldemort sur un ton ironique).

- Oh ça va hein, je te signal que je suis né en 1980 moi, pas en 1930, vieux chnoque ! (s vexa Harry).

- Fait attention Potter, j'ai été gentil jusqu'à maintenant, mais un doloris est si vite arrivé ! (menaça gentiment Voldemort).

- Gna… gna… gna… ouai, bin lance le ton sort, même pas peur d'abord ! (bouda Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse et en tournant la tête d'un air hautain).

- Je rêve ou t'es entrain de bouder Potter ? (s'exclama Voldemort, dont la colère avait fait place à un léger amusement).

- … (Harry ne fit que lui jeter un coup d'œil sans lui répondre).

- Potter arrête de bouder enfin, tu es ridicule, on dirait un enfant ! (s'amusa Voldemort).

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! (s'écria Harry en ce tournant brusquement vers Voldemort, une petite moue au visage). Je suis plus un gosse, t'as pas le droit de dire ça ! (continua t'il).

- Bon Potter, c'est fini oui, on n'a pas toute l'année non plus, ça fait déjà 1 heure et demi qu'on est là, tu m'as prouvé que tu es maintenant dans mon camps avec la potion, mais la prophétie te définie comme mon égal Potter, pas comme mon espion ou autre ! (lança Voldemort très sérieusement).

- Quoi être ton égal, tu déconne non, moi la conquête du monde hein … (dit Harry).

- Bin qu'est ce qu'elle a mon idée de conquête du monde, elle est très bien ! (déclara Voldemort en regardant Harry bizarrement).

- Ouai, pour toi, moi j'ai juste l'envie de me venger du vieux citronné et de ses Schtroumfs ! (s'exclama Harry en souriant sadiquement).

- Tes idées de vengeances te vont bien, ça te rends très attrayant tu sais Potter ! (fit Voldemort le regard brillant de désir).

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui sourit gentiment, et Voldemort ce demanda ce qui lui avait pris pendant toutes ces années de vouloir tuer un jeune homme aussi beau.

- T'es pas mal non plus Tom ! (sourit Harry). Ne me regarde pas comme ça, t'as parlé à voix haute ! (dit Harry devant le regard surprit de Voldemort)

- Potter, tu fantasme sur moi depuis combien de temps au juste ? j'aimerai bien savoir ! (demanda Voldemort en souriant de voir les joues d'Harry ce teintés de rouge).

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! (s'écria Harry, mal à l'aise).

- Ah bon, donc les pensées que je viens d'intercepté n'étaient pas les tiennes ! (dit Voldemort en haussant un sourcil amusé par la gène de Harry).

- Heu… non ! (dit précipitamment Harry).

- Bizarre, on est que tous les 2 pourtant ! (ce moqua Voldemort en lui soulevant le menton, qu'Harry avait baissé en même temps que ses yeux).

- Mmh… heu peut être bien alors… (dit Harry, rouge pivoine).

- Pourquoi tu rougis Potter, il n'y a pas de quoi, après tout, je te trouve très bandant moi aussi, d'ailleurs, te mettre dans mon lit ne me dérangerait pas du tout ! (sourit Voldemort en déposant doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry).

Voldemort ouvrit doucement ses lèvres, laissant passer sa langue et vint caresser celles d'Harry, qui ouvrit lentement la bouche pour laisser la langue de Voldemort caressé la sienne avec langueur et sensualité, cartographiant chaque recoins de la bouche de Harry.

Le baisé dura encore quelques minutes avant que Voldemort ne se recule doucement, savourant le gout de cerise et de pomme qu'avait Harry.

- Tu embrasse très bien Potter ! (sourit Voldemort).

- Merci, au fait, tu pourrais peut être m'appeler par mon prénom, non ? (demanda Harry).

- Bien, Harry, suit moi, nous allons au château de Salazar Serpentard, c'est ma demeure, le Manoir Malfoy n'est qu'un point de chute pour mes Mangemorts. (expliqua Voldemort).

- Ok, de toute façon le QG de l'Ordre du poulet grillé ne me disait rien, j'aurais été obligé de demandé asile dans le lit de Draco ! (dit Harry). Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais il est chiant ! (continua t'il).

- Mmh ? le test de loyauté des nouveaux Mangemorts est dans 1 semaine, ça doit le chamboulé un peu ! (dit Voldemort). Bon allé viens, je vais nous transplané au château ! (continua t'il en, s'approchant de Harry).

Voldemort prit Harry dans ses bras pour transplané, le serrant contre lui, le voyage ne dura qu'une à deux minutes, mais Voldemort n'en lâcha pas pour autant Harry, le gardant dans sa chaleur encore quelques instant.

- Heu Tom ? on est arrivé non ? (demanda Harry en ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés le temps du voyage).

- Oui, Harry, voici le château de mon ancêtre Salazar Serpentard ! (s'exclama Voldemort en un geste théâtrale).

- C'est joli, comme dans mes souvenirs ! (dit Harry en ce détachant de Voldemort).

- Comme dans tes souvenirs ? (l'interrogea Voldemort en l'observant déambulé jusqu'à la porte).

- Mmh mmh, j'ai fait un petit voyage dans le passé il y a 1 an, sans faire exprès bien sur ! (s'exclama Harry). Je suis remonté au temps des fondateurs et de Merlin, j'ai appris avec eux, pendant ce temps, j'ai habité avec Salazar ici, en même temps, c'était il y a 1000 ans, à peu près ! mais le château n'a pas changer, les sort d'entretient ont bien tenus ! (continua t'il).

- Tu te moques de moi là ? (demanda Voldemort).

- Bien sur que non, d'ailleurs tu es le premier à qui j'en parle, à par Remus, Dumby et mes anciens amis ne le savent même pas, je ne leurs ai rien dit sur un conseil de Merlin, il me l'avait demandé, je sais pourquoi maintenant ! (s'exclama Harry).

- Et pourquoi me le dis-tu à moi ? (interrogea Voldemort).

- Parce que justement, c'est toi, et que tu ressemble beaucoup à Salazar, en plus il m'a lui-même conseillé via son tableau tout à l'heure de t'en parler, donc je le fais ! (dit Harry en passant les protections du château).

- Ouai, tu viens de passer les protections du château, je ne peux que te croire Harry ! (sourit Voldemort en ouvrant les portes d'entrés).

- Mais je ne t'ai dit que la vérité très cher ! (rit Harry en regardant autour de lui, comme à la recherche de quelque chose).

- Tu cherche quoi au juste ? (demanda Voldemort, intrigué par son comportement).

- Ça ! (pointa du doigt Harry, un tableau représentant un gigantesque serpent).

Harry s'approcha du tableau en sautillant comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

- § Sssalut Ssshézzza ! § (siffla doucement Harry à l'adresse du serpent dans le tableau).

- § Sss jeune Maître Harry essst revenusss ! § (siffla joyeusement le serpent du tableau en retour).

- § Sss oui ma belle, Sssalazzzar t'asss laissssssé quelque ccchossse pour moi ? § (demanda Harry).

- § Oui sss, Maître Sssalazzzar demander à Ssshézzza de donner l'oeufff d'argent au jeune Maître Harry lorsssqu'il reviendrai à la maissson sss ! § (se réjouit Shéza).

- § Sss je le récupère comment sss ? § (demanda Harry).

- § Sss le jeune Maître Harry doisss passssssé sssa main sssur le tableau de Ssshézzza, et prononcccer le mot de passsssse que Maître Sssalazzzar vousss a donner sss ! § (siffla le serpent).

- § Sss Merccci Ssshézzza sss ! § (remercia Harry).

Harry posa doucement sa main gauche sur le tableau en prononçant en fourchelangue la phrase : « ton âme est à moi, comme la mienne est à toi, elles se retrouveront où qu'elles soient ! » puis un magnifique œuf d'argent sortie du tableau pour venir ce déposer au creux des mains d'Harry. Il souffla doucement sur l'œuf qui brilla et se fissura, pour laisser apparaitre une petite tête de serpent aux écailles argentés et émeraudes.

- § Sssalut Sssal' et bienvenue au XXI ème sssiècle ! § (siffla doucement Harry en posant un baisé sur le haut du crane du serpent).

- § Sssalut mon petit ssserpent sss ! § (s'exclama le serpent en regardant Harry, les yeux brillant de joie).

- § Sss j'ai tenu ma promesssssse Sssalazzzar, je sssuisss revenu à la maissson ! § (dit Harry).

Voldemort s'approcha doucement d'Harry et du serpent, qui il venait de le comprendre était la réincarnation de son ancêtre Salazar Serpentard.

- Tom, je te présente Salazar, et toi Sal', je te présente ton descendant, Tom Marvolo Riddle, le Seigneur Des Ténèbres de cette époque ! (présenta Harry).

- § Enccchanté Tom, je sssuisss ravi de pouvoir te parler en ccchair et en osss ! § (siffla Salazar en se hissant à la hauteur de Voldemort).

- § Enccchanté également sss ! § (s'exclama Voldemort en inclinant la tête en signe de salut).

Harry sourit et déposa tendrement Salazar autour de son cou, et ce mis en route vers les chambres s'arrêtant devant celle qui fut la sienne auparavant.

- Celle-ci ne s'ouvre pas Harry, personne n'a put l'ouvrir depuis l'époque de Serpentard lui-même ! (le renseigna Voldemort).

- Oui, je sais, c'est normal, c'est MA chambre ! (déclara Harry en posant ses mains à plats contre la porte).

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? (demanda Voldemort).

- J'insuffle un peu de ma Magie à l'intérieur de la porte pour la déverrouillée, il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'ouvrir ! (sourit Harry lorsqu'un « clic » de déverrouillage se fit entendre).

Ils entrèrent tout 2 dans la chambre d'Harry, et Voldemort fut surprit de ne pas y trouvé les couleurs des Griffondores un peu partout, mais au contraire les couleurs de Serpentard, sur l'un des murs, le haut en vert émeraude, le bas en argenté, et dans le milieu une énorme tapisserie du blason familiale. Le reste de la salle charmé pour ressemblé à une forêt luxuriante, le sol recréant de l'herbe et de la mousse verte, le lit crée d'une telle façon qu'il ressemblait à un nid d'épines et de lierre avec quelque fleur, la parure de lit verte et noir ce mariant parfaitement avec l'ensemble. Une coiffeuse comme sculpter dans un arbre ce détachait sur l'un des murs un peu plus loin du lit, la garde-robe était elle-même incorporer dans un énorme arbre, comme l'était une immense bibliothèque dans un autre coin de la pièce, ou les fauteuils de lecture n'étaient autres que des immense feuilles entourés par des fleurs, l'éclairage de la salle était dû au ciel enchanter reflètent le temps extérieur ou l'humeur du propriétaire de la chambre, un peu comme le plafond de la grande salle de Poudlard.

La salle de bains fut tout aussi éblouissante, charmé pour ressemblé a une cascade débouchant dans un petit lagon en guise de baignoire et douche, le lavabo, porte serviettes, miroirs etc.… sculpter dans de la roche noir, la lumière assuré également par un ciel magique, étoiler et par quelque petite boules scintillantes les faisant ressemblé à des lucioles, le sol comme pour la chambre était en imitant l'herbe et la mousse verte, les appartements d'Harry étaient tout bonnement magnifiques et à couper le souffle !

Harry avança dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa garde-robe, en tirant un pyjama de soie gris perle, et commença à se déshabiller, faisant fit de la présence de Voldemort à ces côtés.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais Harry ? (demanda Voldemort la gorge sèche en regardant Harry se dévêtir).

- Je me prépare pour allez me couché ! (dit simplement Harry en lui souriant d'un air innocent).

- Et que je sois là n'a pas l'air de franchement te déranger ! (s'exclama Voldemort).

- Bin non, pourquoi j'en serai déranger, on est fait pareil non ? (demanda Harry).

- Oui, et nous sommes tous les 2 gays ! (s'exclama Voldemort).

- Mmh… jolie déduction Sherlock ! (se moqua gentiment Harry).

- Très drôle ! mais si tu continue à te défringué comme ça devant moi, je vais te sauté dessus Harry ! comme tu l'as si gentiment fait remarquer tout à l'heure, avec la gueule que j'avais, ma libido commence à saturer tellement j'ai envie de baiser ! (s'écria Voldemort).

- Et ? (demanda Harry en levant un sourcil intrigué).

- Et, même si je ne suis pas du genre à compter fleurette, je ne veux pas te sauter dessus comme ça, même si tu me plais ! (déclara Voldemort en lui souriant).

- Heureux de le savoir ! (sourit Harry).

- Ouai, bon je vais te laisser ! (dit Voldemort en ce dirigeant vers la porte).

- Hors de question Tom ! (s'exclama Harry en ce plaçant devant lui).

- Harry, pousse toi de là ! (s'écria Voldemort en essayant de caché son érection).

Harry sourit malicieusement en prenant les mains de Voldemort dans les siennes et en l'entrainant vers son lit.

- Potter qu'est ce que tu crois faire là ? (demanda nerveusement Voldemort).

- A ton avis ! arrête un peu d'être coincé Tom ! tu a envie de moi, et moi je ne suis pas contre ! (s'exclama Harry).

- Peut être, mais quand je prends un amant, je ne le partage pas Harry, hors en ce moment tu es avec Draco Malfoy, non ? (demanda Voldemort).

- On n'est pas vraiment ensemble, on couche seulement ensemble tout les 2 de temps en temps, ce n'est pas comme si on était mariés ! (dit Harry).

- Tu couches avec lui, c'est pareils ! (s'énerva Voldemort).

- Mmh… donc tu ne veux pas de moi ? (se vexa Harry).

- Non ! (déclara Voldemort).

- Très bien ! dans ce cas sort, mais ne compte sans doute jamais remettre les pieds dans cette pièce ! (s'exclama Harry en le poussant en dehors de ses appartements). Bonne nuit ! (continua t'il en lui claquant la porte au nez).

Voldemort resta sur le pas de la porte, le visage hébété ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il venait de ce passé. Il alla se couché également, ce disant que cette petite brouille avec Harry ne durerai sans doute pas.

* * *

Voila le tout premier chapitre d'une de mes nouvelles fanfiction Harry Potter, les autres devraient suivre dans pas trop longtemps normalement !

En espérant que vous n'en aurez pas marre d'attendre et que vous continuez comme même à me lire ! ^^'

Pour mes autres fanfics ne vous inquiétez pas je les continues toutes, les mises à jours mettrons simplement un peu plus de temps pour arrivées !

J'essaie de m'avancé au maximum dans mes chapitres avant de publié, merci de lire mes fanfics et de les aimées !

bisous à tous,

Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.


	2. Chapitre 2 : ne pas vendre la peau de l'

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les empreinter pour ma fic !

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/ Humour.

Couple : Harry/Voldemort.

Rating : Entre T et M.

Avertissements : cette fic est à caractère yaoi, donc homosexuel, les homophobes sont donc priés de s'abstenir et de déguerpir !

* * *

Pour les autres, Bienvenue, et j'espère que mes fics vous plaisent.

Mes autres fics :

Harry Potter : « Le Calice de Lumière »

Twilight : « La Jalousie de Carlisle »

Harry Potter cross-over Angel/Buffy contre les vampires : « Le Calice d'Eternité »

Harry Potter cross-over Twilight : « Gabriel n'est pas un Ange ! »

Harry Potter cross-over Pirates des Caraïbes : « Quand Harry Potter rencontre des Pirates ! »

NCIS cross-over Supernatural : « La Vie cachée de Tony ».

Buffy Contre Les Vampires cross-over Pirates des Caraïbes : « Un Zeppo chez les Pirates ! »

Buffy Contre Les Vampires cross-over Pitch Black/Les Chroniques de Riddick : « Un Furyan, Un Zeppo et Deux Vampires ! ».

* * *

**Trahisons et Reddition :**

**Chapitre 2 : ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer:**

Le lendemain midi, Harry fut réveillé par l'un des elfes de maisons du château qui était le descendant de son elfe personnel au temps des fondateurs.

- Tabby est désolé de réveillé Petit maître monsieur mais, Petit maître monsieur souhaite t'il avoir le déjeuner servit en bas monsieur ? demanda le petit elfe avec une révérence à Harry.

- Oui, merci Tabby. Répondit le jeune homme en ce levant du lit et en partant faire ses ablutions matinales.

- Les vêtements de Petit Maître monsieur sont tous propre, et rangé dans la garde-robe monsieur. Dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

- Bien, je serais en bas dans quelques minutes, Tabby, tu peux laisser. Déclara Harry en souriant au petit elfe qui s'inclina une fois de plus en lui souriant avant de disparaître avec un pop sonore.

Comme il l'avait dit, Harry fut dans la salle à manger du château une dizaines de minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'un veston noir sur le dessus d'une chemise argenté, surplombé par une robe verte habillé ornementé de serpents d'argent et chaussé de bottes en cuir de Dragon noir à boucle d'argent ciselé pour ressemblé également à des serpents, ses cheveux longs tiré en un chignon tressé à la française accompagné d'épingles d'argent incrustées d'émeraudes et de jades.

Pour dire que Voldemort était bouche bée à l'apparition d'Harry aussi magnifique aurait été l'euphémisme de l'année, le regard dans ses yeux n'étant que pur désir ceux-ci restant indubitablement fixé sur Harry qui prit un place où il avait autrefois l'habitude de se tenir, c'est-à-dire la place de l'épouse du Chef de la Seigneurie, en ignorant totalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses côtés qui continuait à bavé légèrement sur lui, celui-ci ne reprenant contenance qu'au son caractéristique d'un elfe de maison poping dans la pièce.

- Petit Maître monsieur est à la maison ! Crissa avec bonheur l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaitre.

- Bonjour Moshi, heureux de voir qu'après près de 1000 ans tu es toujours en vie. Sourit Harry au vieil elfe de maison.

- Temps que Moshi est le chef des elfes de maison du Château Serpentard, Moshi restera en vie. Dit simplement le vieil elfe.

- Bien, je ne voudrais pas les choses autrement, tu es un très bon Chef des elfes de maison pour la Seigneurie Moshi, de plus, tu as toujours été l'elfe préféré de Salazar. Sourit joliment Harry.

- Maître Salazar-serpent monsieur dort-il toujours Petit Maître monsieur ? demanda Moshi avec curiosité.

- Oui, il était toujours endormi sur l'un des oreillers dans ma chambre lorsque j'ai quitté pour le déjeuner. Acquiesça le jeune homme.

- Bien, le déjeuner sera ici dans quelques instant Maîtres Messieurs. Dit Moshi en reprenant son professionnalisme.

- Merci Moshi, tu peux y aller maintenant. Sourit le jeune homme, et l'elfe inclina la tête à Harry et Voldemort avant de disparaître en un minuscule pop.

Pendant les quelques minutes d'attente pour la nourriture à apparaitre, Harry continua à ignoré le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui fronça les sourcils de ce traitement silencieux.

- Harry… appela doucement Voldemort.

- …

- Harry ? réessaya-t-il.

- …

- Harry ! s'exclama le Dark Lord avec agacement, mais nope toujours rien, le jeune homme ne cligna même pas de l'œil vert lui.

Et donc quand la nourriture arriva, c'est dans un silence inconfortable qu'ils commencèrent à manger leur déjeuner, un coq au vin avec champignons et carotte accompagné de purée de pomme de terre, et d'haricot vert, ainsi que de poire Belle Hélène pour le dessert.

Après avoir fini Harry se leva gracieusement et parti dans se qui fut son étude personnel milles années plus tôt.

Les elfes de maison maintenant au courant de son retour avaient manifestement nettoyé toutes ses affaires restées au château dans la nuit, car aucune poussière ne résidait dans la pièce.

C'est donc satisfait du travail des elfes que le jeune homme s'installa à son bureau pour écrire quelques lettres aux peu de personnes de confiances qu'il avait.

Il passa ensuite le reste de sa journée à lire tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil au coin du feu, Salazar qui l'avait rejoint au cours de l'après midi blotti autour de ses épaules minces.

Ce petit manège su jeu du Roi du silence dura ainsi pendant plusieurs jours avant qu'enfin Voldemort craque, il entra en trombe dans l'étude d'Harry le cinquième jour de silence, et ce planta devant le jeune homme exigeant de savoir pourquoi celui-ci refusait de lui adresser la parole, ou même de reconnaitre sa présence dans une pièce, mais rien y fit, Harry ne le regarda même pas et tourna la page de son livre continuant tranquillement sa lecture de : _Sorts et Potions de guérison Niveau 1_, comme si le Dark Lord n'était même pas là, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver celui-ci un peu plus.

- sSs tu l'as refusé sSs. Siffla Salazar de son perchoir sur les épaules du jeune homme.

- sSs quoi ? sSs. Demanda Voldemort avec incompréhension.

- sSs il s'est offert à toi et tu l'as refuser sSs. Répéta le Lord-Serpent en regardant son descendent avec irritation.

- Oh… dit simplement le Dark Lord.

- sSs oui, oh ! tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'il allait être facile avec toi alors que tu l'as repoussé comme même ? sSs. Demanda Salazar, sifflant de rire quand il fut claire à la tête de son descendent qu'en effet il l'avait cru.

- sSs oh mon pauvre, idiot descendent, ne jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué comme on dit, tu as vexé mon petit serpent, alors ne crois pas qu'il va te pardonner de si tôt sSs. Dit l'ancêtre du Dark Lord, tombant des épaules fines d'Harry de la force de son fou rire aux dépends de son descendent.

* * *

**Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre de Trahisons et Reddition,**

**alors, vous trouvez comment ?**

**Notre petit Harry prend une petite vengence sur Voldemort.**

**Lily*regard malicieusement malveillant*: héhéhéhé... et ce n'est que le début !**

**Voldemort *hurle d'un petit air paniqué* : Quoi , comment ça "ce n'est que le début !" je veux qu'Harry me parle ! **

**Lily *petit sourire narquois*: Nope !**

**Voldemort * tire sa baquette magique et la pointe entre les yeux de Lily*: tu fait Harry me parler ou je te maudit tellement mal que même tes parents te reconnaitrons pas !**

**Lily *le clavier à la main, menassante*: tu me pose cette baguette tout de suite ou je fait en sorte que tu finisse marier avec Dumbledore dans cette fic ! Et Harry avec la gamine belette !**

**Voldemort *range sa baguette précipitament pour donner un sourire mielleux*: gentille petite auteur, tu va pas nous faire ça, moi avec Dumbledore ? et MON Harry avec l'horrible rouquine ? tu nous aime beaucoup trop! * marmone à lui-même* enfin j'éspère...**

**Lily *froncement de sourcils penseur*: ouai, c'est vrai, bon bin les gars, à au prochain chapitre ... *agite la main gaiement en signe d'au revoir* et n'oubliez pas, donnez moi vos avis, bisous...**


	3. Chapitre 3 : les premières paroles

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les empreinter pour ma fic !

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/ Humour.

Couple : Harry/Voldemort.

Rating : Entre T et M.

Avertissements : cette fic est à caractère yaoi, donc homosexuel, les homophobes sont donc priés de s'abstenir et de déguerpir !

Pour les autres, Bienvenue, et j'espère que mes fics vous plaisent.

Mes autres fics :

Harry Potter : « Le Calice de Lumière »

Twilight : « La Jalousie de Carlisle »

Harry Potter cross-over Angel/Buffy contre les vampires : « Le Calice d'Eternité »

Harry Potter cross-over Twilight : « Gabriel n'est pas un Ange ! »

Harry Potter cross-over Pirates des Caraïbes : « Quand Harry Potter rencontre des Pirates ! »

NCIS cross-over Supernatural : « La Vie cachée de Tony ».

Buffy Contre Les Vampires cross-over Pirates des Caraïbes : « Un Zeppo chez les Pirates ! »

Buffy Contre Les Vampires cross-over Pitch Black/Les Chroniques de Riddick : « Un Furyan, Un Zeppo et Deux Vampires ! ».

* * *

**Trahisons et Reddition :**

**Chapitre 3 : les premières paroles**

Harry ignora encore Voldemort pour deux semaines, ne lui adressant enfin la parole que parce qu'il y fut obligé, ayant reçu des réponses à ses lettres il avait besoin du consentement du Dark Lord pour que certaines personnes de confiance puissent pénétrer dans les salles de protections du château.

C'est donc avec étonnement que le Dark Lord vit Harry s'asseoir à ces côtés dans le Petit Salon Bleu, les beaux yeux d'émeraudes fixé sur lui.

- J'ai besoin que certaines personnes soient autorisées dans les salles de protections du château. Dit Harry de but en blanc.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Harry, comment à tu été pendant ces dernières semaines… moi j'ai été très bien, légèrement ennuyé qu'un certain jeune homme m'ai ignoré, mais sinon, très bien. Conversa Voldemort avec ironie.

- Oh très bien… Bonjour Voldemort, j'ai été très bien, rattrapé plusieurs lectures. Maintenant pour en revenir à ce que je viens de dire, tu va le faire ou non. Se renfrogna le jeune homme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine montrant son mécontentement.

- Cela dépend. Dit Voldemort.

- De quoi ? demanda sèchement Harry.

- J'ai certaines conditions. Dit le Dark Lord.

- Et c'est … L'invita Harry à continuer.

- Que tu cesse de m'ignoré et me parle, aussi que nous passions au moins une heure par jour ensemble. Et bien sur, je veux savoir pourquoi ses gens doivent venir ici ainsi que d'être présenter à eux, et évidement, que le jeune Mr Malfoy ne fasse pas partie d'entre eux. Déclara Voldemort en sirotant tranquillement son verre de Fire-Whisky.

- Très bien. Grommela Harry en serrant les dents de mécontentement se levant pour partir.

- Et les conditions s'appliquent dés maintenant. Laissa trainé le Lord agitant la main au jeune homme lui indiquant de se rasseoir.

Harry grommela mais se rassit tout de même, appelant d'un simple **Accio** l'un de ses livres de son étude personnelle.

- Harry… Soupira Voldemort en voyant le comportement peu amen du jeune homme.

- Oui ? demanda celui-ci avec insistance le nez toujours plonger dans son bouquin.

- Quand je parlais de passer au moins une heure ensemble, je voulais dire aussi que tu ne devais pas m'ignorer pendant cette heure et converser avec moi. Dit le Lord avec ennuie léger.

- Très bien, quoi ! S'exclama Harry avec irritation en claquant son livre sur les théories magiques de guérison fermé.

- Qui sont ses gens que tu souhaites faire venir ici ? Demanda Voldemort en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Remus Lupin, Lucian Veridian, Yuki Akizuna, Sergueï Volkov, Séraphin London et Severus Snape. Remus est un loup-garou comme l'est Lucian, Yuki est un Démon Dragon, Sergueï est un vampire et Séraphin est un Nephelim. Severus Snape évidement lui tu le connais déjà. Expliqua un peu Harry après avoir demander un verre de Fire-Whisky à l'elfe de maison le plus proche.

- Oui, bien, Lupin et Snape, je sais que tu les connais de cette époque, et les autres ? Interrogea quelque peu le Lord.

- J'ai rencontré Lucian lorsque j'avais environ sept ou huit ans, il avait été blessé sur une nuit de plein lune et n'avait pas eu assez de force pour reprendre sa forme humaine au levez du jour malgré le fait que sa conscience humaine était de nouveau là, pour moi il n'était qu'un gros chien étrange qui avait mal, alors je l'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu sans que ma famille moldu ne s'en aperçoive. Je l'ai caché dans la cabane à outils du jardin, et tous les jours pendant deux semaines j'ai poncé ses blessures et lui ai apporté le peu de nourriture que je pouvais partager. On peut vraiment dire que j'ai été surpris et effrayer lorsqu'il a repris forme humaine dans le milieu de sa deuxième semaine de soins entre mes mains. Il m'a calmé et m'a expliquer ce qu'il était, il est ensuite repartie après que nous nous soyons promis de rester en contact, ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Expliqua Harry en souriant un peu en se remémorant.

- Et pour les autres ? Demanda curieusement le Lord.

- Yuki, Sergueï et Séraphin sont des amis du temps de Salazar, j'ai rencontré Yuki lors d'un de nos voyages à Sal' et moi au Japon sur une expédition au ingrédients de potions, l'un des Dragon de la réserve m'avait pris en affection et ne voulais pas me laisser repartir après l'obtention de plusieurs de ses écailles et de son sang, Yuki l'a persuader de me laisser aller et nous sommes retourner là-bas souvent au fil des mois Yuki et moi sommes devenu amis. Dit Harry fusillant Serpent-Salazar du regard lorsque celui-ci ce mis à rire-sifflant en se remémorant la scène du Dragon entourant Harry comme une mère-poule.

- Et les deux autres ? Demanda Voldemort en prenant une gorgé de son verre tranquillement se prélassant sur son assise.

- Je les ai rencontré tout les deux à un bal donner par le Premier Ministère de la Magie, Sergueï m'a fait du plat dans son état prématuré d'ébriété et Séraphin qui accompagnait son Chef d'unité Auror en protection pour le Ministre de l'époque est venu à mon aide lorsque ce vampire idiot s'est évanouie sur moi, nous nous sommes revu plusieurs fois par la suite sur le même genre de rassemblement, et de fil en aiguille à force de discuter nous nous sommes rapprocher et avant même que je m'en aperçoive nous étions tous amis. Ce qui entre parenthèse a bien arrangé Salazar car il avait maintenant une source intarissable pour les ingrédients de potion rare provenant des Démons, Vampires et Nephelims. Expliqua le jeune homme en finissant sont verre.

- Bien, et qu'en est-il de Severus ? Je croyais que Lui et toi ne pouviez pas vous supportés ? demanda le Lord.

- Tom, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je répondrai à cette question demain, il est tard, et je suis plutôt fatigué, je vais aller me coucher si cela ne te dérange pas… Bailla Harry en cligna des yeux avec fatigue.

- Bien, nous reprendrons cette discussion demain dans ce cas, Bonne nuit Harry… Sourit Voldemort en déposant un baiser sur le front du jeune homme dans un élan d'impulsivité.

- Bonne… Bonne nuit… souffla le jeune homme avec une rougeur quasi imperceptible, courant presque hors du Petit Salon pour se dépêcher d'aller se coucher se que fit également le Lord après encore quelques heures de lectures.

* * *

**Donc, oui, le chapitre 3, ne se laissons pas emmerdé par certaines mauvaise langues et continuons...**

**Voldemort *grand sourire*: il parle, il me parle ! *rire un peu fou***

**Lily * se regarde les ongles d'un air ennuyé*: ouai, il te parle Docteur Frankenstein.**

**Voldemort *regard de bulot*: Docteur qui ?**

**Lily *le regarde avec un sourcil lever et l'air un peu narquois*: non ça c'est une autre serie tv. mais bon, revenons en à notre Harry, il te parle la belle affaire tu crois vraiment que c'est fini sa bouderie.**

**Voldemort *regard possessif*: MON harry, le mien, y a pas de notre qui tienne. Et puis bien sur, tout va bien maintenant, .parle !**

**Lily *soupir d'un petit air faussement navré et lui tapote gentiment l'épaule*: Mon pauvre naïf... **

**Voldemort * l'air un peu perdu* : bin quoi ?**

**Lily*se tourne vers ses lecteurs avec un grand sourire*: Bien, j'éspère que vous avez aimé ce 3 ème Chapitre, et désolé pour la petite gueulante précedente...**

**Voldemort *l'air un peu énervé*: oui bon t'active oui, je veux savoir ce qu'il m'attend dans le prochain chapitre moi !**

**Lily *soulève son clavier et lui tape la tête avec pas trop fort comme même, il faut pas abimé un personnage principal*: tu me laisse parlé oui ! roh nan mais... * se retourne vers ses lecteurs en marmonnant sur les mages noirs mal poli, puis ce penche avec un air conspirateur pour parler à ses lecteurs*: Donc, voyons dans le prochain chapitre comment notre petit Harry qui est rapellons le un fils de maraudeur et Remus un Maraudeur lui même vont bien pouvoir touvés pour torturé un peu notre petit Voldy...**

**Voldemort se raproche de Lily et se toune tous les deux vers les lecteurs : A plus tard au prochain chapitre ! *Lily agite sa main comme une gamine pour dire au revoir alors que Voldemort lève les yeux attéré par les singeries de l'auteur et donne un arc poli avant de se retourner et de partir laissant le temps à Lily de capter qu'il s'est fait la mal et de courire pour le rattrappé***


End file.
